


Kilala

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: AU OKAY, AWTSU BAKIT PA KAMI NAG-CARD DAY 2DEY, FUCK, HIGH SCHOOL REPORT CARD DISTRIBUTION DAY AU, M/M, MASAKIT, Ouch, PURO AU NALANG GINAGAWA KO PUTA, Tagalog, bye, bye feels, elibarra - Freeform, let me have this okay, medyo dying, okay, pare feels, personalan pare, sakit, sakit sa feels brad
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikinalulungkot ni Ibarra ang kanyang report card. Elias! Anong gagawin mo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilala

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE READ WHILE LISTENING TO ‘HILING’ BY SILENT SANCTUARY.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7Io-n2SjkU)  
>     
> Thank you to my very own Elias, who may or may not be reading this. 
> 
> Kahit ang totoong moment natin, hindi kasing-romanticized ng fanfic na ‘to, sana naiparating ko pa rin kung gaano ka nakaapekto sa mundo ko. Siguro sa tingin mo, isang tao lang pwede kong sabihan ng ganyan, pero… turns out, ikaw rin pala. Tignan mo naman. 
> 
> Mabilis ngang dumaan ang taon na ito. Kung kelan naman natalunan ko na ang sarili kong mga kahinaan, do’n ka pa nawala.  
> Sana ‘di ka na lang umalis. 
> 
> (Things I can never tell you directly. I’m sorry I’m a coward.)
> 
> I'm Simoun without you.

"Haaay."

Napatigil si Elias sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni. Tinignan niya ang kanyang kaibigan, na nakadungaw na sa pasimano ng ikatlong palapag.

"Crisostomo? Anong meron?"

 

Hindi umimik ang binata; ni munting sulyap ay hindi niya binigay kay Elias. Tinaas lang niya ang kanyang kamay at inabot ang _report card_. Kinuha ito ni Elias nang may nakataas na kilay.

 

Dinaan niya ang kanyang tingin sa papel. Halos puro line of 8 o 9 ang nando'n. Dahan-dahang wika ni Elias, na ‘di naiintindihan ang pinagmumulan ng kalungkutan ni Ibarra, "Magaganda naman ‘tong mga marka mo, ah..."

"Hindi ‘yan!" ungol ng binata. Kinamot niya ang kanyang ulo na tila nababahala. "Tignan mo yung puna ng adviser natin... sa ilalim, kaibigan." nang biglang tinuro ito.

(Walang kwenta ka naman, brad.)

Sinundan ni Elias ng tingin ang daliri ni Ibarra na nakapatong sa papel. Basa nito:

_Crisostomo has the proper attitude towards schoolwork although he needs to exert more effort in Filipino. Teachers may find him to be defiant at times, but with improved self-discipline and docility, he will surely strike a balance between behavior and academics._

“Hindi ko maintindihan…” bulong ng nababalisang binata. “Nag-aaral naman ako ng mabuti. Sinusubukan ko namang makiisa sa mga kaklase natin…”

 

Napatango si Elias kahit hindi nakatingin si Ibarra sa kanya. Totoo nga naman ang lahat ng sinabi niya. Si Ibarra lagi ang umaako ng pagiging _leader_ kapag nagkakaroon ng group work. Siya lagi bumibili ng mga _materials_ o _props._ Araw-araw niyang inuuwi ang kanyang mga aklat, kahit dalawang beses ang binigat ng mga iyon sa isang litro ng Coke.

(Sinubukan ko naman…)

Narinig niyang suminghot si Ibarra.

 

_Punyeta, umiiyak ba siya?_

**_Kaya ayokong kinakausap siyang ganito…_ **

_Ayokong…_

Pinigil niya ang mga daliring kumikibot sa pagnanais nilang pawiin ang luha.

(Umiyak na akong minsan dahil sa’yo. Alam natin ‘yan.)

Tinignan ulit niya ang puna. Kahit sobrang awa ang naramdaman ni Elias para kay Ibarra, hindi naman talaga niya alam ang kailangan niyang sabihin.

“Kakaunting _teachers_ lang naman siguro ‘to…” Pinag-isipan pa lalo ni Elias. “…Hindi, marami rin ‘to.”

Kinamot siya ni Crisostomo sa bisig. “Hindi ka naman tumutulong, e!”

(Hindi ka rin naman kasi isang anghel kung magsalita, e, no?)

Sinubukan pa niyang muli.

 

“Siguro… siguro sa susunod na taon, bawasan mo na lang yung angas mo..?”

Tinignan siya ng binata. “Elias!” Nakita niyang basa na ang mga pisngi nito.

“Hindi angas! Hindi angas. _Sorry._ ” Habol niyang agad. Tumingin na ulit palayo si Ibarra.

 

Napakamot na rin si Elias ng ulo. _Paano ba ‘to..?_ Napabuntong-hininga siya.

“Hindi angas, _okay_? Lakas ng loob.”

Hindi na naman umimik si Ibarra. Nakatitig na sa mga puno ng mangga sa _field_ nila…

(Pero…)

“Tignan mo,” sinubukang ipaliwanag ni Elias. “Alam mo naman kung anong klaseng paaralan ‘to, ‘di ba? Kahit gusto ko sa lakas ng loob mo, ang paaralan na ‘to… Laging ginagawang basehan ang mga pang-akademyang marka sa katauhan ng tao.”

 

Walang sinagot si Ibarra. Hinawakan ni Elias ang nakatalukip na kamay niya.

“Si Salvi nga, o. Tignan mo. _Good student daw,_ kasi mataas ang mga marka. ‘Di naman nila alam na nangongopya lang kay Maria Clara.”

 

Pinanood niyang lumunok si Ibarra. Inabutan niya ito ng panyo, na kaagad na pinampunas ng binata ng luha niya. Hindi pa rin ito humarap sa kanya.

 

“Pa’no naman nila masasabi kung anong klaseng tao ka?” dahan-dahang tinuloy ni Elias, bumubulong na, halos nakadikit na sa katawan ni Ibarra.

“Hindi nila nakikita ‘tong pagpapakahirap mo. Hindi nila alam kung anong mga pinangarap mo. Pa’no naman? Wala na silang nakikita lampas sa walang kwentang numero na marka. Hindi ka nila kilala. Pero ako, kilala kita.”

 

“Ibababa mo ba naman ang pagtingin mo sa sarili mo, dahil lang sa mga taong ‘di nakikita ang buong kagandahan mo?”

 

Tinitigan niya ang katabi. Pinanood ang mabagal na paghalik ng pilikmata sa basang pisngi. Pinagmasdan ang pagkagat ng namumulang labi…

“ _Crisostomo._ ” tawag niya.

 

Mabagal na inangat ni Ibarra ang ulo niya. Ang mga mata’y parang ‘di mapakali sa kakagalaw, pero biglang tumigil sa saglit na magkasalubong ang kanilang tingin.

“Ano?” bulong ni Ibarra, tila nawalan ng hininga.

 

Dahan-dahang nagsalita si Elias.

“Ano namang pakialam mo kung sabihin nilang _defiant_ ka? Mabuti nang _defiant,_ kung totoo ka naman sa sarili mo.”

 

Masyado nang malapit. Masyado _siyang_ malapit…

“Crisostomo, _kilala kita_.”

(Ang taas ng tingin mo sa’kin.)

Wala nang masabi ang nangangamatis na binata. Bigla na lang siyang lumusong paharap at binaon ang mukha sa dibdib ni Elias, nakabalot ang mga bisig sa katawan ng kaibigan.

“Ito talaga. Sobra kung makapagsalita!” sabi niya, at nang lumayo si Ibarra, nakita ni Elias ang nakakasilaw na ngiti nito. “ _Welcoming committee_ lang? Gumaan pakiramdam ko d’yan, ah.”

(‘Di katulad niya. ‘Di katulad ng kung sino mang nakilala ko sa buong buhay ko.) |  (Lagi ko naman lang dinadaan sa ngiti. Pero ngingiti ka rin. Leche, ‘pag _ikaw yung ngumiti_ …)

Nakatingin na ulit si Ibarra sa _field._ Nakangiti na. Tuyo na ang basang pisngi. Nilayo na rin ni Elias ang kanyang tingin, at ngumiti na rin.

(Bakit ka pa umalis?)

Napatingin si Ibarra nang tinaas ni Elias ang kanyang kamay.

Naka- _thumbs up_ ; parangal sa taong pinaniniwalaan niya.

 

At sa saglit na pagngiti niya, 'di man lang nabatid ni Elias na siya rin pala ang pinaniniwalaan ni Crisostomo.

(Kahit hindi ako paborito mo, okey lang sa’kin. Kasi ikaw gusto ko. Kasi kahit naman iba gusto nila, ako naman lagi yung tumatayo para sa’yo. Ano naman kung sila, pinapansin mo ng sobra? Basta ako, pinapansin mo. Kinakausap. Tinitignan mo ng _gano’n,_ na ‘di ko maintindihan kaya dinadaan ko nalang sa ngiti o sa tawa.) |  (Nirerespeto ko desisyon mo. Lagi naman. Pati ‘tong desisyon mong umalis.) | (Kung kelan naman natalon ko na ‘tong pagiging _awkward_ ko at _anti-social_ sa’yo? Do’n ka pa umalis. Sanay na akong naiiwan. Pero nakakalimutan ko kung pa’no magsalita ‘pag wala na sila…) |  (‘Di bale.) |  (Salamat sa school year, Senor! Marami kang naturo. Salamat.) |  (Mag-ingat ka nalang, ah?)


End file.
